


Hogwarts Year 1 – Magic and Quidditich

by XandersWorld



Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Crown Prince Taylor receives herHogwarts letter and their parents are overjoyed however it soon becomes apparent that Taylor may need some extra education even though she is a descendant from Elves and Merlin himself.
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Sabrina Spellman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621450
Kudos: 4





	Hogwarts Year 1 – Magic and Quidditich

**Author's Note:**

> Mother – Mirana and Mom – Alice. 
> 
> Taylor is she/her in this story as she hasnt yet identified as gender neutral yet.
> 
> Takes place during Taylor’s first year at Hogwarts and her first summer at Aretuza.
> 
> May include other characters from the Nine Realms as the story progresses.

**The First of April 1990**

**No POV.**

The young Crown Princess charged at her younger sister with the wooden sword raised high whilst their parents watched over with amusement and mirth glittering in their eyes.

Nearby, a footman cleared his throat as he offered a sliver tray to his Queens sat on the bench watching their children. Mirana daintily reached over and plucked the slightly yellowed envelop of the highly polished tray. She stared at the letter for a few seconds and then turned it over, as soon as she saw the wax seal, the Queen of Underland jumped up and beckoned over her eldest child, Princess Taylor.

‘Taylor, your Hogwarts letter has arrived!’ Taylor having being brought on stories of her Mom’s Alice, Alma Mater dropped the play sword and rushed over to her Mother who passed her the letter.

With trembling hands, Taylor ripped open the letter and unfolding the first sheet of paper. Joy lit up her eyes as she read the words upon the parchment in increasing awe.

‘HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Crown Princess Taylor of Marmoreal,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment for your first year._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than the 31 of July._

_You’re sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Assistant Headmistress_.’

The Princess looked up from reading aloud into the eyes of her excited parents who had always hoped that their children would attend Hogwarts. Mirana may have wished secretly that her children might have attended the French magic school, Beaubaxtons but in her heart she knew that Hogwarts was a better fit the royal heirs. However this was not only due Hogwarts being physically closer but Albus Dumbledore was a personal friend of the family and many of his former students now held positions within the castle and the royal guard.

Mirana motioned for her daughter to continue.

‘HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) with their house crest_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear and special occasions_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils’ clothing should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by _Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic by _Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory by _Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by _Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by _Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions by _Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by _Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by _Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS AR REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.’

Again the Princess looked up in awe at her parents, holding the letter tightly in case it might disappear. ‘Is this…can it really be…am I going to Hogwarts?’ The heir to the throne couldn’t keep the squeal out of her voice. Her sisters had abandoned their playing and were now standing on their tipy-toes in order to read the letter for themselves as they were much shorter than their older sibling. The Queens nodded with excitement.

‘Yes, my darling one. You will attend Hogwarts in the fall but first we must go to Diagonally Alley to buy your uniform and course books.’ Mirana said.

‘Don’t forget my wand!’ Taylor had been fascinated by her parent’s wands ever since she was little and was always devising ways to _borrow_ them.

‘Of course, maybe it will stop you from stealing ours.’ Alice said as the family laughed.

The eleven-year-old Princess started to jump around for joy as Mirana and Alice began to make preparations for the families’ journey to the famed wizarding town.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is currently being written. 
> 
> R&R please and thankyou.


End file.
